1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to heavy trailer hitch devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improvements in trailer hitch structure for use in towing mobile home structures and the like.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous forms of towing structure for use in connecting a towing vehicle to a wheeled structure. In many instances such as tractor-trailer connections this takes the form of a generally horizontal fifth wheel structure, a type of towing hitch that has been widely used for a long number of years. The custom towing of mobile home structures, as is done in transport from manufacturer to point of sale, has utilized a different form of connector hitch in most cases, such structure being dictated by the frame and support structure available on the forward end of the towed structure and other considerations of safety and turn clearance that is exigent with wide trailing vehicles. Many such hitches utilize the simple ball and socket connector with the ball structure simply welded or fixed to a rear support position on the tractor or other towing vehicle.